There is often a need to integrate or embed one application's functionality within another application when developing applications for mobile communication devices configured to communicate wirelessly across mobile communication networks. One example is the need to integrate or embed within a Setup Wizard of a mobile device functionality to enable the Setup Wizard to configure many other applications on the mobile device using a single process.
In order to integrate various applications' functionalities, application developers, device manufacturers, and service providers must closely coordinate application development to jointly develop a single setup application designed to configure the many applications. The single setup application, however, cannot readily be adapted to respond to changes or updates brought on by mobile device manufacturers and developers of the many applications. Additionally, the single setup application generally has a disjointed appearance as components relating to each of the many applications match the look and feel of their respective application rather than matching the look and feel of the setup application. The components further cannot react to the context of the setup application they are embedded in. The single setup application further cannot necessarily communicate user actions back to corresponding one(s) of the applications.
In other situations, instead of developing a single setup application, device manufacturers have simply configured devices to sequentially launch a series of disjoint applications each for configuring a different one of the many applications on the mobile communication device. Each of the applications is thus sequentially loaded onto the device, and each enable a user to configure a corresponding one of the applications one after the other. The sequentially launched setup applications typically have disjointed appearances, and fail to provide users with a unified setup experience.